How to Make a Bad Idea Worse: Part II
by angelically-devilish
Summary: FULL TITLE: HOW TO MAKE A BAD IDEA WORSE: CURSING, KITCHENS, AND A BIT OF PARCHMENT. Part two in the series of sexy misadventures between Hermione and Sirius. As before, smutty smutty stuff ahead, so do not read if you're not of age!


**DISCLAIMER:** I am in no way affiliated with the true owners of the Harry Potter franchise, and if they were to ever stumble upon this piece of fiction I feel there would be much blushing and possible disapproval at the manhandling (hehe) of the characters. I mean no disrespect. I only like to play with them...and have them play with each other. :)

**SUMMARY:** Part two of my new _How to Make a Bad Idea Worse_ series. If you haven't read the first, it might behoove you to do so. A little Hermione/Sirius oneshot.

**A/N:** To everyone who has been super supportive about continuing this series, much thanks. I had fun with this one, because it's deals with a bit more in terms of up-coming plot bunnies *bunnies bouncing around wildly*. Please read and review on the direction I intend to go with it!

**How to Make a Bad Idea Worse: Cursing, Kitchens, and a Bit of Parchment**

"Fuck shit motherfucking arsehole cocksucking bitch!"

Remus Lupin looked up from his desk, startled by the string of profanity, as Sirius Black stormed into his house completely uninvited. Remus wondered briefly how Tonks would have taken it if the man had shown up with the shower of curse words and Teddy had unintentionally picked up a few new choice words, but luckily, the two of them were visiting Molly for the day and the house was blissfully empty of impressionable children.

It was the day after Sirius, Hermione, Lupin, Tonks, the twins and their dates had gone out for dinner. Having left early – and been preoccupied for the rest of the night – Lupin could only imagine the reason for Sirius's impromptu lesson in colorful vocabulary. Noting that it probably had something to do with the gorgeous curly-haired know-it-all young witch who had been clouding Sirius's mind lately, Lupin patiently put his quill down and turned to his frantic friend.

"Good morning, Sirius," Lupin said calmly as he watched Sirius pace the room before throwing himself unceremoniously into one of the over-stuffed chairs that were in the small study.

Sirius glared into space.

"Bloody fucking…"

"Can we refrain from using your obviously grand collection of swear words while in my house, please?" Lupin asked, receiving a scathing look from his friend.

Ignoring it, Lupin walked over and sat across from Sirius.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She's…I…we…ARGH!"

Lupin arched an eyebrow.

"Ah-ha. I see."

Sirius narrowed his eyes, not in the least appreciating his friend's amused glance.

"She is an insufferable, condescending, egomaniacal…"

"How about we back up a few paces and you start with a subject."

Lupin was torn between the amusement of seeing his friend in such a heated place and the worry that his friend was angry enough to hex the hell out of him.

"Hermione," Sirius seethed.

"Alright. What is it this time?"

"_This_ time? What do you mean _this_ time?" Sirius demanded.

Lupin arched an eyebrow.

"This is hardly the first time you've started a rant that has centered on our young friend, Sirius. What has she done to annoy you now?"

"She…she…she walked _away_ from me."

Lupin couldn't hide his chuckle.

"Really? As in…took steps away from you with the intention of creating distance? Well, I can see how you could take that badly. How _dare_ she!"

"You really are an obnoxious arsehole. You realize that, right?"

"Sirius, Hermione has walked away from you before. I suppose most people have, considering it tends to be normal behavior when parting from someone."

"She walked away from me after we had the most amazing shag of my life."

Lupin's eyebrows disappeared into his bangs.

"Wait a minute. You and Hermione…shagged? When? _How_?"

It was Sirius's turn to arch his eyebrow.

"Well, you see what happens, Remus, is the man has this appendage, you see. And when he desires a woman very much…"

Lupin rolled his eyes.

"I don't mean how in the biblical sense, you twit. I mean…how did it happen?"

Sirius took a deep breath and conjuring up a glass of firewhiskey – which Lupin thought fairly presumptuous considering it was _his_ firewhiskey and it was ten o'clock in the morning – he proceeded to tell his friend about the events of the night before after Lupin and Tonks went home. Remus's eyes got wider and wider but when Sirius described how Hermione had simply apparated away, he couldn't help but grin.

"Why that devilish little witch. Who knew she had it in her?"

Sirius groaned.

"She'll be the death of me. I swear to God she's out to kill me."

"Not exactly a difficult feat, considering you've been dead once before."

Sirius's nostrils flared and Lupin sighed, noting that sarcasm was perhaps not the way to go with this particular conversation. He had never seen his best friend so worked up about a girl before.

"Alright, alright. Is the problem the fact that you had an amazing shag and she won't let you shag her again, or is the problem you had an amazing shag and now you can't stand the idea of shagging anyone else?"

"My problem is that she and I had a deal! I made her fucking cum and she fucking owes me!"

"She doesn't owe you a bloody thing, you moron, so stop being an arse and get over yourself."

Sirius pouted.

"It's not as easy as you think," hr murmured.

Lupin rolled his eyes again.

"Sirius, you have five women you're currently dating. I think _one_ of them can get your mind off of Hermione."

Sirius turned bright red and mumbled something.

"I'm sorry," Lupin said, somewhat amused. "I missed that."

"I can't shag anyone else," Sirius repeated.

"Why not?"

Sirius mumbled something again, and Lupin rolled his eyes.

"If you're going to continue mumbling, I'm not going to be able to help you."

Sirius's jaw tensed.

"I mean, I _can't_ shag anyone else," he repeated, his eyes dark with meaning.

"You know, it's just as cryptic even when…" Lupin paused, the words sinking in, before his eyes widened.

"You're joking."

Shaking his head solemnly, Sirius agonized as Lupin grinned broadly.

"Well well well…I never thought I'd see the day…Sirius Black…impotent."

"_I'm not impotent!_" Sirius roared. "I just…couldn't."

"It happens to everyone, Padfoot. I mean…we're not as young as we used to be…"

"_It's never happened to me!_" Sirius shouted.

"Alright, alright. Honestly, though, I'm not particularly surprised. After all, you can't sample the filet mignon and then expect to remain happy with hamburgers."

"I…what?"

Lupin chuckled.

"Hermione challenged you. She made you work for it. She didn't fall in a dead faint at your feet and that made the conquest sweeter. There's no chase with your other girlfriends, ergo you're not interested anymore."

"So…what? I should just…find someone else? Someone new?"

Lupin shrugged.

"If you want. Personally, I think you and Hermione would be great together. If you don't kill each other, that is."

Sirius sighed, laying his head on the back of the chair.

"I don't know what it is, Moony. One minute, I'm totally and utterly infuriated with her, the next I cannot keep my hands off her. How can she have that effect on me?"

Lupin smirked.

"She knows what she's doing. She knows how to get to you, Padfoot. And the amusing thing is you _let_ her."

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" Sirius asked hotly. "Just let her walk all over me?"

"Yes," Lupin replied simply. "Kill her with kindness. She won't expect it, _believe_ me. And maybe, _just_ maybe, she'll be able to see you as what you really are, which is, believe it or not, a pretty decent guy."

Sirius frowned.

"What do I get out of this?"

Lupin rolled his eyes once more.

"I suppose I shouldn't expect you to be completely altruistic, but did it occur to you that if you treat her with respect she might actually treat you the same way?"

"Well…what then?"

This was one of the times when Lupin wished he had a sledgehammer so he could beat his friend over the head with the obvious.

"I suppose a relationship would be out of your scheme of reference, hmm?"

Sirius looked scandalized.

"A _relationship_? With _her_?"

Lupin arched an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong with that idea?"

"I don't _do_ relationships, Remus."

"Well what do you suggest? You can't keep barging into my house screaming unkind epithets every time she drives you crazy."

"'Course I can. I'm your best mate."

"I also have a child to think about, Sirius, and I would prefer that he doesn't build his vocabulary off your shining example."

Sirius sighed.

"I could always just avoid her."

Lupin snorted.

"Good luck. She's your godson's best friend. _And_ you'll have to see her every Sunday, because you _know_ Molly would kick your sorry arse if you missed her Sunday dinners."

Sirius groaned, running a frustrated hand over his face.

"Tonight's Sunday, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"And I have to go over to the Burrow, don't I?"

"Yes."

"And _she's_ going to be there."

"Probably."

"Bugger."

Lupin chuckled, standing up and putting a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder.

"You'll manage. Now, I have a report to finish for work tomorrow, so if you could take your troubles elsewhere, I would appreciate it."

"Kicking me out?"

"Yes."

"Bastard."

"True."

"Oh, alright."

Lupin smiled slightly as Sirius stood and stretched. Despite his years, Sirius was a well-built man and Lupin couldn't deny a slight pang of jealousy. Sirius could have any woman in the world. It was a wonderful streak of poetic justice that the one he wanted most was the one he wasn't going to get easily.

"See you tonight," Lupin said with a smile.

"Yeah yeah," Sirius grumbled before walking out of the house and disapparating back to Grimmauld Place.

***

"Congratulations!"

"Well done, Harry."

"Damn, Potter, you're doing well, aren't you?"

Sirius chuckled as he watched the general reaction to his godson's newly-announced engagement. Sirius had had an inkling that the quick trip to Spain with Ginny, Ron, and Luna would result in Harry _finally_ finding the courage to ask Ginny to marry him, but the fact that it had actually happened made Sirius very pleased. He had watched as Harry became more and more like his father, tailing after Ginny like a lovesick puppy, and though it amused him to no end, he was very pleased to see Harry take that next step in the relationship.

"It's a beautiful ring, Harry. Where did you get it?" Tonks asked, admiring the obscenely large diamond that sat on Ginny's ring finger.

"I found it when I went on that lecture tour in America," Harry said, his arm securely around his fiancée's waist.

"Ah, of course," Sirius said with a grin. "That would explain why the diamond's so big."

Ginny glared at him.

"Shut up, you," she said, half-joking before she kissed a worried-looking Harry. "It's perfect, darling. I love it, and I love you."

"Sirius Black, you've been here for five minutes and you're already antagonizing the guests of honor? You should be ashamed of yourself," a coy, husky voice said in his ear and Sirius turned around to see Hermione.

He felt like every ounce of oxygen in the room had suddenly vanished.

She was, of course, dressed appropriately for the gathering. Her hair was swept up in casual twist, but a few curls had escaped and were hanging enticingly by her neck. Her curvy body was visible beneath the simple cotton dress she wore, and there was a slight hint of cleavage that he couldn't take his eye from.

But it was her smirk that was his undoing. She _knew_ what was going through his mind and it _amused_ her.

"Why Mr. Black, are we speechless?" she asked innocently after he hadn't spoken for several seconds.

"Hardly, Miss Granger," he replied. "I'm just admiring those delicious curves of yours."

She smiled.

"I suppose it must be difficult," she mused, running a finger over his chest. "Admiring something you can't have."

She flashed him another playful grin before turning and flouncing back into the kitchen to help Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh _hell_ no," Sirius growled under his breath. "She is _not_ going to play that game with me again."

"What game would that be?" Lupin asked amusedly, his extra-sensitive hearing catching the brief conversation between the two.

"I can't believe her," Sirius grumbled, feeling his pants getting a bit tight. "I swear she's out to kill me."

"Perhaps," Lupin said with a smile. "But I rather think she prefers torture to killing."

Sirius knew he could really disagree.

The evening trilled on fairly uneventfully. Order members showed up every so often – informed undoubtedly by a pleased-as-punch Molly Weasley – to toast to the new couple. Even Moody, who tended to avoid the large, boisterous Burrow, limped in for a quick glass of firewhiskey and to thump Harry soundly on the back.

Even with all the excitement, Sirius could not take his mind off Hermione.

She and Tonks kept flitting back and forth from the kitchen, taking drink orders from arriving members and teasing those who wanted their glass refilled. Sirius growled under his breath as Hermione flirted with the only single male Weasley – Charlie – once he arrived looking exceptionally rugged in a new dragon hide jacket.

Catching her arm on the way back to the kitchen, Sirius could only imagine the hunger and desperation in his voice.

"Please," he pleaded in a tone that was uncharacteristically vulnerable. "Please don't. Not with him."

There was a flicker of warmth in her hazel eyes and a hint of a small smile. But before he could tell for sure, they were gone and the same smirk she had worn earlier crossed her face as she leaned up to his ear, nipping the lobe and receiving a low groan for her efforts.

"Afraid of a little competition, Sirius?" she whispered. "Worried that Charlie is going to possess that one thing you want more than anything tonight?"

"You don't want to get back into this game with me, little girl," Sirius said raspily, a fire lighting in his own eyes. "Remember what happened yesterday."

She smiled, running her hands over her arms.

"Yes I do," she replied, winking before walking back towards the kitchen.

That was it. Sirius didn't have the patience to deal with her flirtations and her teasing. He was as hard as a brick – he had been so since the moment she had breathed those words into his ear earlier that evening – and he would be damned if he was going to sit through dinner with a raging erection as she made eyes with Charlie Weasley or any other damn member of the Order.

Coming up quietly behind her and making sure no one was in the kitchen, Sirius gripped her hips and pulled himself against her. He groaned slightly in her ear at the feeling of her shapely bottom touching him so intimately and again he had to wonder if the little bookworm had done something to him during their liaison the night before.

"You will not do this to me again, Granger," he growled in her ear, spinning her around to face him. "So unless you tell me that you don't want to have anything to do with me, I suggest you get used to having me around."

"Oh really?" she breathed. "And what makes you think I won't scream and bring half the Order in here? They know you well enough, Sirius. And they don't know me nearly as well as they think."

Her smirk returned as his eyes narrowed.

"What did you do to me last night?" he breathed, his lips grazing the shell of her ear. "What spell did you cast over me that makes me want you like this?"

She gave another of her throaty laughs, which had Sirius's erection twitching.

"I didn't put a spell on you. I didn't have to. You're too easy." Pushing him away gently, he once again saw the flicker of warmth in her eyes, but there was something else.

Regret?

"Last night was a mistake, Sirius," she said softly, her eyes trained on him. "You know we shouldn't have done it just as much as I do. And while I will fully admit to it being a _very_ pleasurable experience," He couldn't help the arrogant smirk that slid over his face. "I also have to warn you that I have no intention of going to bed with you again."

"But _why_?" he almost whined, taking a step towards her and circling her waist with his arms. She did not stop him, but she did not reciprocate his actions either.

"You know why," she said incredulously, eyeing him.

"I honestly don't," he said. "If I have amazing sex with a girl, I tend to want to hold onto her for as long as I can. And I don't know about you, but last night was beyond amazing."

She smiled in spite of herself.

"Don't try and revel in your imagination, Sirius. We fucked against the wall of a Muggle pub. We were caught in the heat of the moment and it happened. As I said, it was _good_, but not the thing that fairy tales are made of."

He grinned wickedly.

"If fairy tales had been written to include what happened last night, I might have paid more attention to them."

She laughed, shaking her head.

"We can't do this again, Sirius," she said firmly. "_I_ can't do this again."

"But _why_?" he repeated, holding her closer as he buried his head in her hair. She smelled like peaches and fresh linen and the simple innocence was driving him insane.

"Because…" She trailed off as his lips found her neck again and he smiled to himself as she pressed her hips closer to his.

"Because why, Granger?" he growled, his hands cupping her bottom. "Because you're afraid you'll like it?"

"Yes," she whispered.

He looked at her, slightly surprised.

"Why would you be afraid of that?"

Her eyes gave her away this time. They weren't the spark of lustful passion he had seen the night before, nor were they the warmth of the caring soul he knew her to be. They were quiet and sad, filled with longing but still defiant in front of him.

"I don't want to make you a habit," she said simply.

"What would be so wrong with that?" he asked, trying to banish the thought of how she had felt so _perfect_ in his arms the night before.

"Habits are hard to break," she said.

"But what if I don't want to break out of a habit?"

She smiled sadly.

"I don't want to be a habit for you either."

She pulled away and the loss of her warmth made his body shudder involuntarily. He longed to pull her to him again, to feel her in his arms and hold her. He frowned slightly at himself. It was an odd feeling. It started in his stomach and when she turned away from him, he felt a slight pain in his chest.

"What _do_ you want from me?" he asked.

She mumbled something.

"I'm sorry?"

She sighed, turning to him.

"You couldn't handle me," she said, and the slow smirk was starting to appear, though a little less confident than before. "And as I said…you're too easy."

She grabbed a tray of hor d'oeurvres and walked out of the kitchen.

"Damnit!" Sirius shouted, slamming his fist against the solid kitchen table. He immediately regretted the action as his hand screamed in protest.

"Get a hold of yourself, man," a voice said, and Sirius saw Lupin coming quickly through the door. Taking his friend's hand, he made sure nothing was broken before mumbling some words that made the searing pain dull a little.

"What is wrong with me?" Sirius asked.

Lupin rolled his eyes.

"You really are thickheaded, aren't you?" Sirius arched an eyebrow and Lupin sighed. "You like her, mate."

"Of course I do! I shagged her, didn't I?"

Lupin gave him a withering look.

"Not like that, you idiot. You _like_ her. You're starting to think that it wouldn't be too bad to be with her in a non-sexual way."

"You've gotta be joking. In no way do I feel anything other than primal lust for that swotty little…"

"Fine," Lupin interrupted. "But don't expect me to follow you around every time you want to destroy your fist against some inanimate object, alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you very much," Sirius grumbled.

"Alright then. So I suppose you won't have a problem with the fact that Hermione and Charlie are going for a walk in the garden, eh?"

Sirius said nothing as he strode to the door. Sure enough, Hermione and Charlie were walking toward the orchard, heads bent together, talking seriously. Sirius felt his heart tug as he saw Charlie take off his jacket and wrap it around Hermione's frame.

"They're good together, aren't they?" a voice said and Sirius turned to see Bill standing next to him. "If I didn't have Fleur, I would have considered something with Hermione awhile back."

Sirius snorted.

"He can have her. She's a silly little bookworm."

Bill grinned.

"Yes, but she's also one hell of a woman. You should have seen Ron when they dated. He was a lovesick little boy for about six months before they realized that they worked better as friends. Broke his heart but she was there for him the whole time. Remarkable girl. Even _I_ can't tolerate Ron's moping."

Thoroughly put out, Sirius stalked back to the living room and grabbed the firewhiskey from Lupin's hand, downing its contents. Tonks shot him a look but Lupin simply smiled at his wife, shaking his head to let it go.

Dinner came and went uneventfully and soon the only inhabitants left in the Burrow were the Weasley's, Hermione, Luna, Harry, and Sirius. Whether noticing the look of mischief in his twins sons' eyes or simply worn out by the night, Mr. Weasley bid them all good-night and gently suggested to his wife – who was still giggling with her daughter – that they retire for the evening.

"Well it's about bloody time," Fred said, his infectious grin spreading across his face as his parents disappeared up the stairs. "I've been waiting for them to go for ages."

"Why's that?" Harry asked innocently, causing a general groan to go around the table. The curiosity would only spur the twins into some wicked plan.

"We have some work we need to do and we can't very well do it with them around, can we?" George replied, an identical grin on his face.

Hermione chuckled.

"Well, just don't make too much noise, alright? I don't want Mrs. Weasley hounding me with questions tomorrow about the explosions that will inevitably come from your room later tonight."

Fred grinned.

"Cheers, 'Mione," he said with a smirk before grabbing George and heading up the stairs.

Bill looked at his watch.

"Well, friends, I think it's time we retired too. Ginny, thanks for letting Victoire sleep in your room. I think Teddy wore her out a bit."

"No problem," Ginny said before standing and hugging her brother.

Percy left soon after, leaving the three remaining Weasleys with Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Sirius.

Ginny looked up the stairs.

"Well, since my room is empty now and Mum and Dad have gone to bed, do you fancy a shag, Harry?" she asked as Harry took a sip of firewhiskey. He choked, spluttering and turning red as everyone chuckled at Ginny's innocent face.

"I…er…um…"

"I believe the word you're looking for is 'yes', mate," Charlie said with a grin.

Harry turned scarlet, but allowed himself to be led up the stairs by his determined partner.

Ron looked slightly disgusted, but looked at Luna and flicked his eyes silently up the stairs. Indulgently, she wished everyone a good night before following her excited boyfriend.

"And then there were three," Charlie said with a laugh.

Then he yawned.

"Well, I'm going to turn in too. Sirius, always a pleasure, mate. 'Mione…thanks," he said, a small smile on his face as he bent down to graze his lips over her hand.

She smiled.

"Anytime, Charlie," she replied, and watched as he walked up the stairs.

"So you and the second-eldest Weasley," Sirius said darkly. "Tell me, how many of the Weasley brothers have you _actually_ shagged?"

He saw a small smile appear on her face.

"Just one," she said. "But one never knows where these things could go."

She stood up, starting to clear the glasses from the table. Sirius grabbed her by the wrist, looking up at her.

"Do you like him?" he asked.

"Of course I do. Charlie's wonderful."

"No, but…" He couldn't believe he was asking her the question. "Do you _like_ him?"

She chuckled.

"As much as anyone could, Sirius. Charlie is a very private person."

She banished the glasses to the sink and set about straightening the kitchen. She knew Mrs. Weasley didn't expect everything to be neat and orderly when she got up in the morning, but Hermione felt that a little effort was required before she turned in.

"Hermione, love," he said, the endearment falling from his lips before he could stop it. "Wait."

She turned to him and he walked over to her unsteadily. He had consumed just over his fair share of firewhiskey but it took more than that to lose his wits. She knew that about him, which was why she turned to him expectantly, unfazed as he swayed slightly in front of her.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Doing what?"

"Pretending like nothing spectacular happened last night?"

She sighed.

"Sirius, I thought we talked about this…"

"No," he interrupted. "_You_ talked about it. I was a complete bystander to the whole conversation."

"It's a bad idea. It was a bad idea yesterday and if we did it again it would be an even worse one. Sirius, you're a great guy, but…"

"Don't you dare," he growled, catching her off-guard. "Don't you _dare_ pull that with me. I'm not a great guy, and I'm not the type that you have to let down easy. I'm not fucking Ron, Hermione."

She chuckled.

"Sirius, you're drunk and you're horny. Go to one of your girlfriends tonight. I'm _sure_ you'll be just as distracted by them as you are by me."

"I _can't_ go to them, you silly swot, because I'm addicted to _you_."

She sighed indulgently.

"You've been drinking, Sirius. Go sleep it off."

"You know as well as I do that I have been much worse."

"I know, but that doesn't stop you from being a bit less inhibited than you usually are and I don't want you to do something you'll regret."

"Like what?" he asked, taking a dangerous step towards her. Instinctively, she backed up, and found herself trapped against the counter.

"Do you think I'll regret the images that are currently running through my head?" he asked softly, approaching her with an almost predatory grace. "Do you think tomorrow I'll wake up and think that taking you against this counter was a bad idea? Because if you think that, then you _really_ don't know me."

He claimed her mouth before she had the chance to argue. He had never kissed anyone so completely before. He was determined to make her weak-kneed. He was determined to put all of his energy and his desire into that one kiss until she realized just who she was dealing with and that resistance was, in fact, futile.

He felt her small hand push against his chest, half-heartedly pushing him away even as her lips moved on his, her tongue moving with him. He drew her closer, lifting her into his arms and running his hand under the infuriating dress to the creamy skin of her thighs as he sat her on the counter.

"Sirius…" she murmured, succumbing to the inevitable and running her hands under his shirt before pulling it off his body. Her eyes were hooded as she examined her handiwork from the night before, smiling slightly at the teeth marks on his shoulder and the scratch marks on his back.

He smirked before kissing her neck, drawing a path with his tongue down to her breasts. He slowly started to caress them through the soft, thin material of her dress. He could feel her nipples under the pads of his thumbs and he teased her through the cloth of her dress and bra. She groaned, tilting her head back and allowing him access to her beautiful neck as he devoured her with his lips.

Though she had been driving him crazy all night, he wanted to make a statement. He wanted to let her know that he was claiming her now. He wanted her to know that she was going to be _his_, and that she couldn't have anyone else. In the back of his mind, he realized that he wasn't interested in anyone else either, but he pushed it away.

"You have been killing me with this dress, kitten," he breathed, kneeling before her and hiking it up her legs and letting it pool around her waist.

"Oh yeah?" she whispered, looking down at him with her eyebrow cocked. "How have I been doing that?"

He groaned, standing back up and kissing her neck before looking into her eyes. They were full of the lust from the night before, but they were also warm and amused. His breath caught in his throat as he realized that he could not pull away from those eyes.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered, pushing a strand of her hair out of her face.

She looked away, blushing slightly and shaking her head.

"Don't get all emotional on me, Sirius Black," she said, looking back at him with a smirk. "A girl might start to think you were sincere."

Her words cut him but he said nothing as he kissed her again, his hands unzipping the back of her dress and letting it fall over her shoulders and down her arms. She unclasped her bra, allowing the garment to fall to the floor before looking at him.

He was looking at her like a man dying of thirst looks at the mirage of an oasis. He had just consumed her the night before but somehow twenty-four hours was too much time to have passed between them. Nuzzling her neck gently, he placed hot kisses down her body, sweeping his tongue over her nipples and eliciting breathless moans from her. He continued down, enjoying how responsive her body was to his touch.

He knelt before her again, his eyes never leaving hers as he ran his hands up the smooth skin of her inner thighs. Everything had gone so fast the night before that he hadn't had the time to worship her body. Her scent had driven him crazy all night and for the first time he was going to taste her the way he had wanted to for so long.

He groaned when he saw her simple pair of white cotton underwear.

"Try not to destroy this pair, please," she teased, lifting her bottom so he could slide them down her legs. He tossed them over his shoulder, not paying attention where they went, and she giggled slightly as they landed on the kitchen table.

"Please make sure we're suitably hidden from the prying eyes of the household," she added, her eyes falling on the still-open doorway of the kitchen. Without a word, Sirius pulled out his wand and flicked the door closed, warding it and the front door before putting up silencing spells.

"Will you please relax?" he asked her as he started to kiss her thighs. He felt the tension in her body release the moment his lips touched her skin.

She sighed, letting her eyes drift closed as he took his time, letting his tongue glide up and down the sensitive skin of her inner thighs while his hands caressed her hips, his fingers drawing small circles on her beautiful skin. Once he felt her completely at ease, he went in for the kill.

"Jesus…" Hermione moaned as Sirius's tongue slid up the folds of her center. He chuckled before thrusting his tongue inside. She gasped as his nose nudged her trembling nerve center.

"Oh…" Her mouth hung open slightly as Sirius slowly started to lap at her clit. He teased her, taking a lingering lap before thrusting his tongue. He could feel her frustration climb as he kissed and licked, touched and teased. His fingers never entered her body and she struggled against him as she longed for release.

"Sirius," she hissed after a torturously long lap at her clit led to her grabbing a fistful of his hair only to have him move back. "I swear to God I will hex your nuts off if you don't give me what I want."

He chuckled.

"And what's that, kitten?" he purred.

"Fuck me," she said, her eyes flashing.

Normally, he would have gone back to his torture, knowing that the slow, sweet build would make the release all the more memorable. But with every movement she made, with every moan that left her lips, he could feel his body slowly starting to lose control. He needed her. He craved her. And the fact that she craved him made his heart beat faster.

"Say the magic words," he growled, running his hands up her legs as he stood, towering over her, slowly unbuttoned his pants. He tried not to show how good the release from the tight confines of his clothes made him feel. His hips settled between her legs and his upper body pushing her back slightly.

"Get. Your. Cock. Inside. Me. Now."

Sirius saw her eyes burn into his and before he could think he had lifted her up and buried himself within her.

"Oh…fuck…" Sirius groaned loudly as her walls clamped around him, sucking him into her body as she moaned, her nails digging into his skin as she gasped for breath.

"Oh God you feel so good," she groaned, wrapping her legs around his torso.

"Baby…this isn't gonna last long…" Sirius growled, knowing his self-control was free-falling fast into a tailspin of no return.

"I'm already so close. Just fuck me," she cried.

Holding her tightly, he let his hips rock hard and fast against her. She wrapped herself completely against his body, their skin fusing together as the sweat built from their frantic, erratic movements. Sirius clung to her, breathing hard as his body slowly started to disintegrate into that dangerous moment right before he knew he was going to lose it.

"'Mione…baby…love…please…" he pleaded, moving his hand in between their frenzied bodies and rubbing hard against her clit.

She screamed, her thighs tightening around his hips and her hands gripping the back of his head as she came hard, her body rigid before shaking uncontrollably as wave after wave of euphoria swept over her, rolling her through her ecstasy.

Sirius cried out loudly as he felt her tense even more around him and he thrust his hips deep against hers, knowing that it was rough and there would be bruises but as she was wrapped up her in nirvana and he was pulled into his, neither of them cared. Sirius felt fireworks explode before his eyes as he spilled his seed deep within her body before feeling completely and utterly tired.

It didn't take long for him to feel something wet rolling down his shoulder.

Looking at her for the first time, he saw her crying softly. Concerned, he cupped her face gently, bringing her up to look at him as he searched her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She choked back a sob.

"Nothing," she whispered.

He wiped a tear away with his thumb.

"It's not nothing," he said. "What's wrong, 'Mione? Please."

She shook her head.

"I just…I need to get out of here," she said.

Nodding, he grabbed every piece of their clothing he could find – including, thankfully, her underwear – and pulled her out of the house. He held her close as he apparated them straight to Grimmauld Place.

Lifting her easily into his arms, they kissed passionately as they stumbled up the stairs toward his room. It took everything in his power not to tear her clothes from her body, but he knew that Harry would be home soon and he didn't want to have to explain to his godson why his best friend's dress and underwear was lying on the stairwell.

Closing and warding the door, he pulled the dress from her body, looking at her in all her glory for the first time. She gazed into his eyes as she pushed his pants to the ground, her eyes not leaving his as he kicked them off and led them to his bed.

He buried himself between her thighs again, going slowly and taking his time as they climbed to the peaks several times that night.

They always came together.

They fell asleep pulled up against each other, her head buried in the crook of his neck and his arms slung protectively around her small frame. Their legs were hooked together and the easy slumber they fell into was uninterrupted when Harry finally returned, none the wiser to their actions.

***

Sirius awoke the next morning and stretched out, instinctively reaching over for the warm body he expected to be sleeping next to him.

He found cold sheets.

Sitting up, he looked over at where Hermione had lain the night before. It was empty and from the temperature of the linens it had been empty for at least an hour. The only sign that anyone other than him had slept in the bed was the small indent of a head in the fluffy pillow and a roll of parchment on top.

Hands shaking, Sirius reached out to read it. It was short and to the point, but it didn't stop an unbearable pain from seizing him as he let it drop to the floor.

'_Sirius – I'm sorry. I can't. Don't hate me. – Hermione'_

**A/N: FYI - If anyone is a big 'Sex and the City' dork like I am, then you'll know where the note on the parchment is from. If you're not a 'Sex and the City' dork like I am, then the note comes from the sixth and seventh episode of the sixth season of 'Sex and the City' when Carrie (the main character) is dumped via post-it.**

**I also disclaim any ownership of 'Sex and the City' - so there!  
**


End file.
